Frerard Love
by Emilyy234
Summary: MCR are back together which meand Gerard and Frank have been spending lots of time together.


A/N: Hiyaa this is my first actual fic and it's really awful, but I hope you enjoy it. I am going to try and make longer better fics in the future xoxo. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the scenes of this are total fiction, no offense or breaking of copyright are intending.

Enjoy!

"Thank you New Jersey! You have been fabulous! So long and good night" screamed Gerard to the crowd of hypermanic fans his voice amplified through the speakers in the smoky club.

Behind him he could feel Frank looking at him and smiling. Frank had always been the happiest about the reunion of My Chemical Romance; despite everything their loyal fans were still loving and their comback was the most exciting this for all of them.

Slowly the band made their way off stage, waving at the mass of people as they walked. It was cooler backstage where the lights no longer singed the air around them. Gerard turned to face Mikey, whom was less enthusiastic about the reunion, "thanks bro, I know you didn't want to be here; but we just couldn't be My Chemical Romance without you." Said Gerard, still out of breath from the show.

After a while of talking, and a couple of drinks the band decided to head back to the trailer for the night. They knew the rest would be important for their next show tomorrow. Although, sleeping wasn't on Gerard's mind today. Since the reform Frank and Gerard had been spending almost every waking minute together; the desire was almost too much and after the exhilaration on stage all they want to do was rip eachothers clothes off.

As Gerard reached his trailer he felt Franks fingers lace with his, a lump formed in his throat as he almost gagged with anticipation. He could feel his skinny jeans getting tighter and the urge to touch Frank everywhere was almost too much.

Frank followed Gerard up the steps into his trailer and with a slam of the door they couldn't fight it anymore. Suddenly their mouths met, soft as first they kissed. Passion and desire filled them as Frank depened the kiss and started kissing harder. Harder and harder. Their bodies so close there was nothing between them Gerard moaned as he felt how hard Frank was making him even more aroused than he thought he had ever been.

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and bed sheets. In an instant Frank was pulling off his shirt exposing his beautiful inked body. Gerard stroked his illustrated body before stroking below his midriff and began to undo his jeans whilst frank ripped off Gerard's button-down and fumbled with his zip.

As the men were down to their underwear they realised how horny they weren, Frank had never felt like this, all he wanted to Gerard. Frank threw off Gerard's tight boxer short to expose his length, immediately Frank took it in his hands, rubbing and stroking giving waves of pleasure to Gerard who moaned softly with each tender touch "please suck me, I want you to swallow me" begged Gerard.

Gently frank kissed Gerard firmly on the lips, his slid down, kissing every millisecond as he traveled, his chin, his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach until he reached Gerard rock hard member. Frank skimmed his tongue over the tip causing Gerard to almost leap off the bed, he felt so aroused he couldn't contain himself. Then all at once Frank deepthroated, he filled his mouth with Gerard's cock his warm saliva oozing over the erection. Screaming with pleasure Gerard push Franks head in and slightly out as moans came from Gerard's mouth.

Frank could feel Gerard was about to cum. His breaths were wispy and ragged, out of breath from the pleasure he had experienced. And then the warm milk like liquid exploded out of his cock into frank mouth. Lapping in up, Frank moaned as he swallowed the creamy substance.

"Gerard, I'm going to loosen you up" Frank whispered sexily in to his ear, the longer brown stray hairs tickling his mouth as he spoke. Apprehensively, Frank sucked on his fingers and entered his forefinger into Gerard's tight asshole qich made him moan loudly. He adjusted himself and Frank thrusted in his second finger closly followed by the third. Gerard was whispering Frank name, his arrousal taking over. "Gee, I'm going to put my dick in now" Frank muttered excitedly.

Frank pushed his buldging cock into Gerard, feeling the sides of his tight assholes squeeze his erected length. Gerard was so full of pleasure he could hardly make a sound as Frank pushed his cock against Gerard's G-spot ebbing away the pain and replacing it with sheer enjoyment.

It was all over too soon. Frank abruptly came in Gerard both of them breathing heavily through their moans. "I love you, Frank" Said Gerard in less than a whisper. They pair cuddled under the matress completely naked together. In love and holding on forever.


End file.
